


Bad dreams

by Copper_Cat



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Bad Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Trouble Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copper_Cat/pseuds/Copper_Cat
Summary: You've been having bad dreams and your boyfriend, Stephen, is there to comfort you.
Relationships: Stephen Strange/You
Kudos: 54





	Bad dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! I forgot to post this a while back. Sorry for bad grammer if there is any, I try my best to keep it correct. Anyway, Enjoy! 
> 
> Edit: This story is also on my Tumblr, Coppercatwrites. Feel free to check it out!
> 
> I also updated the title. :)

You feel a slight breeze blow-by. As you shiver slightly, cloak wraps itself around your frame to keep you warm. Smirking, you pat the soft fabric. Taking a break from your current task, you lean back. You bury your head in the neck flaps of the cloak, the scent of fresh rain making you smile. Slowly, you close your eyes and start to drift asleep.

“What  _ are _ you doing?”

You look up to see you’re wonderful boyfriend, Stephen Strange, watching you with curious eyes. “I was just doodling.” 

He furrowed his eyebrows. “Uh-huh...On the floor of the library?”

“Yeah…” 

Smirking, he sits next to you, his shoulders lightly brushing yours. “I’ve been looking for you and my cloak for some time now. I didn’t think you’d both be here sitting in the library passageways.”

You chuckle. “I’m definitely un-predictable.” you lean against him, using his shoulder as a pillow. 

“How come you’re so tired? You left here early yesterday so you could go tidy up your apartment and head to bed.”

You sigh. “As soon as I got home, I said ‘Fuck it’ and just went to bed. It didn’t do me good as you can tell. I haven't been sleeping well for the past week and I’ve been having nightmares every time I do end up drifting off.” 

Gently, he reaches over to your lap and sets a shaky hand on top of yours. “Stay with me tonight.”

You hum in acknowledgment. Slowly, you reach your hand down to your side under the cloak. You intended to not make as much noise as you did; however, your food supply was at the bottom of the bag. After grabbing Stephen's attention, and your animal crackers, you bring out a handful and offer to share. 

“Animal crackers?” He looks at you and chuckles. Using his other hand, he takes a couple and pops them into his mouth.

“Not just any animal crackers,  _ frosted _ animal crackers.” Smiling, you do the same. 

“where in the world did you get those?”

“Well… I may or may not have taken them from Wong… He keeps a secret stash of snacks around the sanctum. He doesn't know that I know about it.”

Stephen chuckles and shakes his head. “Do you know where they all are?”

“I have made a count of at least five different places. There’s probably more hidden that I haven’t found yet.” You smirk. 

You fix your head position, using some of the cloak as a cushion between Stephen's shoulder and your head. Sighing, you close your eyes and start to drift off to the sound of his breathing.

* * *

Flinching awake, you realize that you’re not it the library anymore, but in a bed. You feel something tighten around your waist. Moving your hand to where it was, you realize it’s an arm. Looking behind you, you see a very drowsy Stephen looking up at you. 

“You ok?” he asks in a deep husky voice.

Sitting up slowly, you close your eyes and sigh. “I… yeah? I had a bad dream…”

He frowns and props his head on his hand, his arm still draped across your body. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“We were fighting something. I-I’m not sure what it was, but you got hurt. I pulled you away and hid. I was trying to call for help but nobody answered.” you pause as tears start to form in your eyes.

Sitting up, Stephen holds you close to his chest, his hands gently rubbing up and down your arms. “Hey, it’s over. It’s ok now.”

Between sniffles, you whisper out something barely audible. He hears your attempt and decides to lean in closer to you. Setting his head on your shoulder, he whispers into your ear. “What did you say?”

“The blood” you open your eyes and look across the room. “The blood, Stephen. So… so much blood. Someone had found us. I tried to protect- Stephen he shot me. T-The bullet went through me and… and then you…” Fresh tears started to ease their way out and slide down your face. 

“Hey, It’s gonna be ok. We’re both here, It was just a dream. I got you, we’re safe.” He kisses the top of your head and shifts to lay you both down. 

He rubs your tears away with his thumbs and wraps his arms around you in an embrace. Your head rests on his collar bone while your hands relax on his chest. His head resting atop yours, he whispers, “I love you, (y/n).” 

You sniffle one last time. “I love you too.” 

As you are held in his arms and cuddled up to his chest, you start to fall asleep again. Little did you know, that was going to be the best you’ve ever slept.   
  



End file.
